The power of love
by emopuppyforever
Summary: Kai was taken in by this Girl Kai thinks he Knows her from his past but what evil still awaiting them and there friends and what will happened if Kai finds out he will be a father for the first time, crap summary please read RATED M LATER ON KaiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Please like this fan fic I know my other fan fics aren't great**

**I will try this time**

**This is set after Kai's match with bookyn Kai is beaten up the second mstch by the way ...Cry...**

**thinking**

**''Talking''**

**(Bit-beasts)**

**22222222222222222222**

Kai was sitting in a ally way beaten and hurting with a little cat beween his legs he had cuts all over his legs and arms with no life in his eyes he had been there for days.

One day later 

A Girl was walking thought the ally saw a boy with two tone hair which was the colour blue she kneed down next to him

'' Hello'' She said with a conern on her face but the boy wasn't moving so she decided to help him by dragging him to her car she slowly lower him into her back seat and then she drove him back to her house

The boy slowly opened his eyes but then closed them again

She finally got to her house

She got in the back seat

I wonder who he could be and where's his home She dragged him into her house and put him on the couch she waited for him to wake up

The boy opened his eyes and looked at her where am I

'' Whats your name'' She asked the boy looked at her for a moment

''Kai'' he said he layed up on the couch

'' Where am I and who are you'' Kai said with a confused look on his face

'' My name is Serenity and your at my house'' she said with a smile

Kai nodded and tryed to get up but fell

'' Oh'' Serenity crawed over to him

'' Are you ok Kai'' She said looking down at him

Kai just looked up

'' am fine and I don't need your help'' he said sharply and also looking up at her with cold eyes

'' Yes you do''

'' No I don't now will you show me the door bitch'' Kai said to her

'' Oh thank you too bastend''

Kai was about to say something but fell unconscious again

She just sat there and then fell asleep herself

**22222222222222**

**That was crap wasn't it **

**please review anyway**


	2. hopeful answers

**Please can you help me **

**I am thinking of putting my first lemon in the story but later on but a am asking you ?**

**anyway here's the next chapter**

**thinking**

**''Talking''**

**(Bit-beasts)**

222222222222222222222222

**Serenity**

**Age: 17**

**Family: All dead she has a horride past just like Kai she was raised in the abby**

**Bit-beast: A beautful white phoeinx with a gold cheast and a Gold jewel on the forehead (looks like Dranzer but white and a lot smaller)**

**Name of bit-beast: winter (she named her after the snow)**

The next day

Kai woke up his vision was burry he holded his head and than looked at his hands they where covered in cuts and buises he was in pain he looked next to him and saw Serenity next to him asleep he couldn't feel his legs

My legs Kai said to Dranzer

(It's ok master lucky this girl found you)

Kai looked at Serenity

Yeah but why do I think I now her

(Yeah she dose look famier)

hmmm

Dranzer left his mind, Serenity started to wake up she openend her eyes and she smiled at Kai

'' Hey your awake are you feeling ok''

Kai nodded

'' Do you want some breakfast or something''

She looked at Kai's wounds

''hmm they will have to be stored out''

Kai nodded and he looked wearly at her

''I will just like a cup of tea please''

Serenity nodded and walked in the kitchen, Kai looked around the liveroom and saw not family members, Kai got up on his feet and walked into the kitchen and saw Serenity cooking a breakfast for herself Kai sat down on one of the chairs Serenity turned and smiled

''Hey your finally walking'' She said with a smile Kai nodded and picked up his cup of tea shaking Serenity noticed his hand were shaking

''Kai are you ok your hands are shaking''

Kai looked at his hands and then put his cup and the table and hid them under the table

''Do you have any family kai''

Kai looked at her and shook his head

''No'' he said simply then he looked at her

'' Have you''

Serenity stopped cooking and turned to Kai ans she shook her head

''No I havn't I live by myself'' and then she looked at beyblade

''Well I have still got her for compary''

Kai looked at her beyblade and walked up to her

''Can I have a look please''

She nodded and handed her beyblade over to kai

''Her name is winter''

Kai looked at her for a min and gave it back and took his half broken blade out

'' Wow nice blade but what have you do to it''

Kai pocketed his blade

''I had a battle''

''So that expains your injurys'' She said looking at Kai wounds

He nodded

''Yeah I can fix that for you''

Kai looked up at her and then smiled

''Thanks I guess''

He handed her his beyblade

After Serenity slowered and got dressed she saw Kai in pain on her bed

''Kai are you ok''

She went to touch his back but he backed off because of the pain

''Kai it's ok''

Kai nodded and moved back over

''Kai take your shirt off please''

Kai brused and took his shirt off as ordered, Serenity took a coth and started to clean Kai wound Kai was groaned in pain

''It's ok Kai''

But she noticed other marks on his back which were very old

''Kai how did you''

Kai quickiy turned around and glabbed her hand

''I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP JUST LEAVE ME ALONE''

Kai ran out of the room and ran back into his room which she has given him

what just happened

(Serenity Kai has had a horribe past and those cuts you found were something else)

really what

(I don't know it's only Kai you need get the answer from)

She signed when Winter left her mind she wanted to know that was up with Kai and hopefully she will get that answer soon

222222222222222222

**Please review**

**don't forget I am asking you if I should put a lemon in later on in story ok**


	3. Bitbeast love Serenity's refusal

**Hey beyblade fans **

**Here is the next chapter**

**thinking**

**''Talking''**

**(Bit-beasts)**

**222222222222222222222222**

**Serenity's looks **

**Hair: Dark purple very long to the waist**

**Eyes: Beautiful light blue eyes**

**222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Serenity still looked shocked about Kai's outbust

I wonder was up with Kai

well his has his fixed beyblade for compary

**With Kai**

what does that girl think she is trying to make me weak

(Master Kai)

What's up Dranzer

(What's wrong)

Dranzer I feel weak

(Hun)

Dranzer hate to feel weak

(Kai in everyone's life we all sometime we feel weak and I think you own Serenity a lot because she did safe your life)

Kai lowered his head

I guess your right Dranzer but I do feel like I how her from somewhere in my life

(Well I can't help you with that you will need to go and talk to her and see)

Dranzer left his mind leaving Kai to think my himself

**With Serenity**

Serenity walked over to her cupboard and pulled out a book it was a song book she sat on her bed looked at it and then started to sing

Every time we say goodbye  
There's something breaking deep inside  
I tried to hide my feelings to keep myself controlled  
But somehow I can't deny what's deep inside my soul

I've been always on the run  
So many different places, having fun  
But like a river always knows just where to flow  
Now that December comes I feel like coming home

It's Christmas in my heart  
When I'm with you  
No matter where we are or what we do

Tomorrow may be grey  
We may be torn apart  
But if you stay tonight  
It's Christmas in my heart

Don't know how to stay alive  
Without your touch without you by my side  
Just like the desert's always waiting for the rain  
Oh baby, I wish the holy night would come again

It's Christmas in my heart  
When I'm with you  
No matter where we are or what we do

Tomorrow may be grey  
We may be torn apart  
But if you stay tonight  
It's Christmas in my heart

Everywhere I go and everyone I know  
Is making lots of wishes for old Santa Claus  
But all I really need tonight  
Is for you to come and hold me tight  
What is Christmas without you here by my side  
I need you tonight

It's Christmas in my heart  
When I'm with you  
No matter where we are or what we do

Tomorrow may be grey  
We may be torn apart  
But if you stay tonight  
It's Christmas in my heart

She finish the song but unaware that Kai was standing at the doorway she looked up and spotted him

''You can come in if you like''

Kai slowly walked in a sat on the bed Then suddenely Serenity felt something move in her pocket she pulled out her beyblade which was going haywine

''Hey do you want to come out''

The beyblade blinked a white colour, she smiled and nodded and went to the window

LET IT RIPPPPPPPPPP

GO WINTER

I beautful white phoeinx appeared she stood there wings tucked in Kai looked amazied

''Wow'' Kai said with his eyes open and now Dranzer wants to come out

LET IT RIPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Dranzer appeared and Winter spun around and made eye contact with Dranzer they both looked at each other for a second and then both of they eyes widened looking like they know each other they started to scream together and then rubbed thier beaks together with smiles on thier faces.

Serenity looked at them with a smile on her face

''aww somebody's in love''

''hn''

Serenity turned to Kai

''You look so famier''

She walked up to him

''That song you sung did you write it''

She shook her head

''No''

She walked to her bed with her back facing kai

''My mum wrote it''

Serenity looked at the floor

''My mum wrote it before she died''

Kai sat next to her

''It's a beautful song''

She smiled

''Thanks''

Serenity looked up at Kai thier eyes made contact Kai leaned in to kiss her but Serenity backed off

''am sorry I can't''

''Why''

Serenity shook her head

''I JUST CAN'T''

Serenity ran out of the room leaving Kai puzzed

**I hoped you like this chapter**

**please review**


	4. I night to remember

**Sorry for not updating but here's the next chapter**

**This is from here it is m rated**

**2222222222222222222222222**

Serenity was sitting on a swing in the park with tears in her eye's thinking

Kai was looking for her and finally found her he signed and walked up to her Serenity looked up and than looked back down

''Can I sit down'' Kai said sadly

''Help yourself'' Serenity said still looking at the floor, Kai signed and sat down next to her

''Serenity...'' Kai traded off

''You don't have to hide Kai say what you want'' Serenity said not looking at him

Kai took a deep beath ''Serenity why didn't you kiss me''

Serenity slowly looked up at Kai ''You would know Kai (pause) you were there

Kai's eye's widened

Flashback

A child that looked 9 years old was pushed into the wall by a purple haired man in the background was a white haired man who looked about 50 to 60 years old holding a small boy by his arms the boy had two toned blue in his hair and was shugging to get out of the girp

''Leave her alone she did noting to you!'' The little boy said

The older man named voltaire shouted '' SILENCE!'' He stapped the little boy in the face

Meanwhile with Boris

''Stop stugging girl it will only be more painful''

''Leave me alone I want my mummy'' The little girl said crying in pain

Kai was on the floor falling unconscious all he heared was screaming

22222222222222222222222

Kai eye's watered

''I,rem...eb...er'' Kai stutted he looked at Serenity who was crying holding her face in her hands

''Serenity'' Kai said he put his arm around her

Serenity looked up slowly Kai cupped his hand under her chin he tried to kiss her but she pulled her face away

''Am sorry'' Serenity said then out of no where it started to rain hard

Serenity saw Kai walk off

''KAI WHERE ARE YOU GOING'' Serenity shouted she got up and ran up to him and stood in front of him

Kai stopped '' I am going''

Serenity was shocked ''What do you mean leaving''

Kai pushed her out of the way ''I am leaving because I can't kiss you''

Serenity angry grew ''DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH I WAS RAPED''

Kai stopped and glabed hold of her arm forced her into a wall Serenity eye's widened this happened 9 years ago

Kai panted in anger and then he heared Serenity wimper and saw tears build up in her eye's Kai let go of her arm and then turned around

''Am sorry Serenity I guess my anger got the best of me'' Kai said sadly with his head down

''Kai'' Serenity said as she walked up to him ''Please I don't want you leave me''

Kai turned around ''But I can't kiss you'' Kai took her hands ''I love you''

Serenity eye's widened ''You do'' Kai nodded ''Yes I wanted to say that 9 years ago''

Serenity smiled Kai turned around and walked out into the rain

''KAI'' Kai turned around Serenity ran and then jumped into Kai arm's but her lip's contacted with Kai's

Serenity slowly pulled away Kai looked down at her eyes he smiled and then they kissed again

Kai licked her bottern lip asking for a entence Serenity still was nervous and slowly let him in they both walked over to her car she drove back to her house

Kai and Serenity pushed through the door and Kai pushed her into the living room and they fell on the couch Serenity under Kai

He started to kiss her neck she moaned and Kai decided to carry her up stair into her room

They were both still wet from being outside

**Lemon **

Kai gently lowered her on the bed but Kai noiced her hands were shaking in fear Kai leared down near her ear

''It's ok'' Kai said smiling

Serenity slowly nodded and smiled weakly

Suddenenly Serenity's smiled widened like she was enjoying it she ran her hands down his body and slowly took for his scarf and shirt exposting his muscular chest she ran her hands down his chest, Kai smiled and took her shirt off she leared up and put her arms around his neck and both for her legs around his waist, Kai started to untie her bra.

After Kai exposted her breasts he cupped them running his fingers over her nibble she gasped and moaned, Kai smiled he leared down to kiss she again Kai pushed her back down and started to undo her skirt after he took it off he threw it with the other clothes on the floor and then finally he took her last bit of clothing off her nickers after seconds she was naked she slowly wigged down to Kai's belt and started to unbuckle it after she threw it on the ground Kai helped her to take his pants off after she took his pants and boxers off she wiggled back up to find Kai's purple eyes looking at her blue one's.

Kai knew she was still nervous about spetting the night with him

''K..a..i'' She said nervously Kai looked down at her

''Yes''

''Please don't hurt me''

Kai looked puzzed he would never hurt her and wonder where she got the idea from and suddenely it hit him in the head her past and the raping

''Serenity I will never hurt you''

''It might hurt the first time but girp my shoulders if to hurts'' Kai said with a smile

Serenity nodded in her way to say she is ready

Kai also nodded and started to enter his manhood into her womanhood she griped Kai shoulder's in pain but finally it was in and the pain went away

Kai smiled ''You ok''

Serenity nodded ''Yeah thank you''

So Kai started to thrush in and out of her she started to moan in pleaser

''K..a...i'' She panted trying to catch her bleath

''..S..e.r..e...n..i..t..y..'' Kai moaned

Kai contined to thrush in and out and keeping up the pace

''Kai please don't stop'' She begged

Kai smiled and didn't stop, he started to kiss her neck and down her collarbone and then down her chest

She flipped him over and started to kiss his neck and running her hands down his muscular chest

Kai rubbed his hands down his back but then he felt something he felt scars on her back very old ones like his

(**End Lemon)**

''Serenity'' Kai said Serenity stopped kissing his neck and looking at him in the eyes

''Yes''

''Those scars on your back''

Serenity looked away and removed herself from Kai and sat at the edge of the bed looking at the floor

''Sorry I didn't mean to upset you'' Kai said crawing up to her and put his hands on her shoulders

''It's ok'' Serenity said putting one hand on his hand on her shoulder

''It's my past Kai I was beaten and raped''

Kai looked away with his hands clutched I wished he could get his hands on the peason who did this to her

''Who did this to you'' Kai said

Serenity turned around and then turned back

''Ok I will tell you 9 years ago I was taken to the abby and of course I met you but when we were separated I was taken to some foster parents and believe I hated them because they also beaten me and the father raped me''

Serenity paused and contined

''Well anyway I finally escaped when I was 15 and then I moved in here I was never loved my no one''

Kai started to kiss her neck

''I love you''

Serenity smiled ''Thanks I always wanted to someone to say that to me''

Kai stopped and asked her a other question

''Serenity want happened to your real parents''

Serenity turned around to meet Kai's eyes

''They were killed they were the best people I lived with but they died before I could here them say I love you Serenity and after they died I was living on the street with my beyblade without a bit-clip but on one day a white light flew in my beyblade and that's when I met a beautful white phoeinx the funny thing was it was snowing on the day I got her so I called her winter''

Kai turned her head and then kissed her again, Serenity yawed Kai smiled

''You tried'' Kai said she nodded

''Yeah''

Serenity layed on the bed Kai layed next her smiling

''Kai thanks for the night'' She said and then fell asleep

Kai nodded and then fell asleep too

**Outside **

Dranzer and winter were sleeping next to eachother with Dranzer's head on top of winters

But all were not aware for the danger awaiting them

**222222222222222222**

**That was crap wasn't it well I tryed**

**please don't me hard on me this is my first ever lemon **

**please review **


	5. The next day

Serenity woke up and saw the sun shining on her face, she lifted her hand over her forehead

'' errrr what happened to me'' Serenity said rubbing the side of her face, She tried to get up but then heard a male voice behind her, she turned around and saw a sleeping Kai next to her

She smiled and laid back down and watched him sleep touching his face, after a moment Kai could feel someone watching him and opened his eyes and saw a greeting face of his girlfriend,

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek ''up to meeting some of my mates today''

Serenity smiled ''Yeah cool but first we should put some clothes on'', Kai smirked evilly, ''Kai what are you thinking'' Kai turned to the clock and then turned back to her ''lets have some fun''

Serenity smiled again and then rolled her eyes ''Kai I want to get up today''

After a couple minutes, they finally got out of bed and showered and made some breakfast and they started out, Serenity was happy by meeting some new people.

They finally arrived and walked through the gates and saw the bladebreakers practising

Max spotted Kai and ran up happy to see his old friend

''Kai hey up bud'' max said, and then saw Serenity behind Kai, Max smiled and introduced himself.

''Hey there my name is Max what's yours'' Serenity smiled nervously

''Serenity''

Max smiled ''Serenity beautiful name for a beautiful girl''

Serenity blushed, but Kai wasn't happy

Ray and the other walked out, Ray was very happy to see Kai again

''Hey Kai you are looking well, Hey who's that'' Ray said looking at Serenity

Serenity stepped forward ''my name is Serenity what's yours''

Ray smiled ''my name is Ray''

Serenity spotted someone behind Ray it was a other girl but she had long black hair and brown eyes, Serenity's eyes widened ''Ravyn''

Ravyn looked where her name was called and had a shock look on her face

''Serenity'', The two girls ran up to eachother and hugged

''Oh my god I missed you Serenity I thought I will ever see you again''

''Me too'', After a couple of minutes they separated leaving Kai and Ray confused

''You two know each other'' Ray said pointing at the girls

The girls just laughed.

Later on that night

Serenity introduced herself to the whole team, Ravyn and Serenity sat outside the house,

''It's been two long Serenity two long''; Serenity nodded ''yeah'' Serenity said looking at the floor

''So Ravyn what have you been doing after we got separated, Ravyn looked at the stars, ''Well basically I met Ray and became a member of the bladebreakers''

Serenity didn't want to tell Ravyn and Ravyn understood they just sat there looking at the stars.

**Please review**


	6. Dranzer's fall and Serenity's news

Sorry for not updating I have been starting a new course at college 

**2222222222222222222222222222**

Kai and Serenity were saying their goodbyes to the team and started home 

''Kai can I ask you something''

Kai looked at her and nodded

''Hmm''

''Did you miss me''

Kai looked at her and then looked at Dranzer who was flying in the sky with winter

''Yes off course ever if me whet together of all these years''

She smiled and hugged him

''Thanks Kai that means a lot to me''

Dranzer dropped down and chirped happy she looked at him

''Ok Dranzer I missed you too''

Dranzer and Winter happy rubbed their beaks together Kai and Serenity smiled at them

Serenity spotted a scar on Dranzer's foot she looked at it carefully

Kai and Serenity were in end of Dranzer and winter but then Dranzer stopped flying his vision became clouded as he dropped out of the sky on to the ground

Serenity and Kai quickly run up the fallen phoenix

''What's wrong'' Serenity spotted the cut on Dranzer's foot it started to bleed, as did his wings

Kai had his hand over his mouth he couldn't lose Dranzer he means so much to him, Serenity turned to him ''Kai it's ok''

Dranzer screened in pain Serenity examined his wounds ''Kai it looks like Dranzer hasn't fully healed from his battle

Kai was on the floor next her looking in shock to his best friend Serenity kept looking at him ''Kai Kai Kai''

Winter started to carry Dranzer in her back when they finally got home the wounds were still bleeding, Serenity started to clean his wounds ''He's ok Kai'' you can have a couple of minutes with him.

Kai nodded Serenity walked into the house to clean her hands

Kai just looked at the red Phoenix who was lying on the floor with his eyes closed

''Dranzer can you hear me''

Dranzer's eyes started to opened his screened a little and smiled

''Dranzer this is my entire faint you are hurt because of…''

Before Kai could finish Dranzer put his beck on Kai's shoulder Dranzer started to talk to Kai in his mind.

''Kai stop saying stupid things''

Kai tunged on Dranzer's mane

''But you are hurt''

''Kai I promised you something we will be together forever''

Kai smiled and hugged him around the neck; Serenity saw this outside her the kitchen window and smiled.

After a moment Dranzer disappeared into his beyblade, Kai smiled and picked it up and then walked back into the house.

Serenity was cleaning up in the kitchen, Kai saw this and walked up to her and wiped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck, she smiled and turned the tap off and turned around to Kai's face, Serenity started to kiss him back

Kai continued to kiss her neck and finally picked her up, Serenity's legs were around his waist he started to take her to his bedroom

Kai walked in still with Serenity on his waist, '' Kai I love you'' She whispering in his ear, Kai smiled ''I love you too''.

Kai lowered her on the bed Serenity smiled and leared forward to Kai's lips

''Hey Kai what some fun'' Serenity said wicking, Kai smirked and lowered himself down.

Kai started to undress her throwing her clothes over his shoulder, Serenity did the same thing to Kai

After minutes of passion, Kai and Serenity were excused, Kai lying on top of her panting, Serenity smiled kissing Kai's hair and forehead, Kai feel asleep in her arms with Kai's arms wiped tidy around her waist, she wiped her arms around his neck and also fell asleep.

Two weeks after 

Kai and Serenity walked back to her friends, Ravyn was beyblading with Ray in the front garden and spotted Serenity and Kai walking in she waved at them and then looked at Ray.

''Ray Serenity and Kai are here'', Ray turned around and smiled and called back Driger and Ravyn called back her black Driger and walked over to them

''Hey you guy's'' Ravyn smiled fared when she spotted something odd about Serenity.

''Serenity are you ok you seem pale''

Serenity turned to her worried friend and smiled ''Am fine don't worry''

Later on that night

Serenity was very sick and Ravyn decided to take her to the doctors so her and Serenity left the boy's to practice

Serenity walked in to be examined Ravyn was waiting in the waiting area reading magazines

A couple of minutes later Serenity finally made an appearance but her face was in a shock

Ravyn started to drive back to the house and finally spoke up

''Serenity what's wrong want did the doctor say'', Serenity turned around to Ravyn

''Ravyn am ….am … pregnant''

Ravyn's eyes widened ''But you are on the pill how did this happen''

Serenity put her hands in her face ''I did to tell him so can you try to get the boys away from us''

Ravyn smiled ''Sure''

The girls arrived home Kai was waiting near the gate, Ravyn did what she was told to do by taking the boy's inside leaving Kai and Serenity outside in the moonlight Serenity didn't say anything

''Serenity did you want to tell me something''

Serenity nodded and turned to Kai picked up one of his hands

''Yes Kai something has happened'', Kai's eyes lit up

''Who's hurt you'', Serenity shook her head ''No one has hurt me Kai''

''Kai I am Pregnant''


	7. Shocker

Hi everyone welcome to my next chapter I hope you enjoy it heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheehehehe

''Talking''

(Bit-beasts)

Thinking

222222222222222222222222222

Kai sat there not saying a word, she is pregnant he didn't know what to say, Serenity waited for his reply but there was any he just stood up and walked outside the jojo.

Serenity just sat there with her hands in her face crying, Ravyn spotted this and ran over to her crying friend

''Serenity what happened'' she said her a calm voice, Serenity was still weeping, Ravyn pulled her into a hug

''It's ok I will talk to him''; Serenity nodded and hugged her back.

With Kai 

Kai was on the hill near the park thinking very hard

**Do I really want to be a father is it too quick?**

Kai sat down thinking really hard but unaware that Serenity followed him to the park she walked up to him, Kai turn around and spotted her and then looked back, Serenity sat next to him.

''Kai'' Serenity whispered, Kai didn't look at her

''Kai look at me I know this is hard for both off us''

Suddenly Kai started to laugh and then looked at her in a disguising way and his cold eyes came back

''If you think you are keeping this baby you have a other thing coming''; Serenity was shocked by the words Kai is saying.

''But Kai''; Kai silenced her by a slap across the face, Serenity holed the place which was slapped.

''_Kai'' _

''IF YOU DON'T GET RID OF THIS BABY WE ARE OVER YOU GET THAT''

Serenity looked at the floor defended '' Kai what is wrong with you'' Kai turned his back on her and didn't say anything and walked off leaving Serenity stunned holing the mark on her face.

After a couple of minutes she started home walking with her head down, when she got to the house her mark became a bruise, she walked in and then ran upstairs to her room and shut the door and locking it.

222222222222222222222

oh Kai being evil Serenity locking herself in her room what will happen well you will have to find out


	8. Forgiveness

Serenity was sitting her bedroom crying holding her belly with her unborn baby inside and still got Kai's angry face in her mind,

''Why did he do this'' Serenity said still holding her belly until there was a knock at the door , Serenity looked up and answered,

''Come in'', Ravyn walked in with a smile, Serenity looked up and then looked back down, Ravyn looked sad and walk over to her crying friend and rubbed Serenity's back,

''Come on Serenity'', Then Ravyn spotted something weird on the side off Serenitys face, Ravyn moved Serenity's hair out of her face what she saw shocked her on the side off Serenity's face was a big bruise like a shap mark ''Serenity how did you...'' Before she could finish Serenity pull her hair back Ravyn's face went red in anger ''Serenity who hit you'', Serenity didn't answer, '' Serenity I did to know''; Serenity looked up ''Kai'' she whispered unlucky for her Ravyn heared the name and ran out the room leaving Serenity on her own again.

Ravyn ran out the streets to Tyson's house

**Kai is going to get what's coming to him when I get my hands on him**

Ravyn finally arrived the bladebreakers where practicing outside Ravyn couldn't see Kai anywhere, she contiuned her search to the park she finally found him and walked up to fast and grabbed his arm ''Kai how could you'', Kai turned to her with his cold eyes ''It non off your business so butt out'', Ravyns anger grew ''IT'ST NON OFF MY BUSINESS SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND'' Kai looked away ''Kai why'' Kai turned back to her ''I don't know''

Ravyn still wanted an answer ''Kai she is pregnant with your baby'' Kai suddenely looked up at her she was right he couldn't just leave Serenity broken and sad he ran off to find her Kai ran to her house and open the door and ran up to her room and knock on it.

''Serenity its me please open up'' he said banging on the door, Serenity looked up with her red puffy eyes still with tears down her face she didn't answer she is really scared off Kai, Kai contiuned to bang on the door ''Serenity please let me in'', Kai kicked in door in, Serenity saw this and curled up in the corner shaking in fear Kai appouched her but she push herself ever more in the corner Kai stop he coulded believe what he has done he spotted the bruise on her face Kai's hand covered his mouth in shock

**Did I really do that **

**(Yes)**

**Dranzer**

**(Yes its me)**

**You don't sound happy**

**(Darm right I am Angry how could you do that to her can you remember her past) **

Kai suddenely remembered the right he remembered what happened about her being raped he couldn't blame her for being scared, he tried to touched her again but she tried again to get away from him, Kai noticed she was holding her belly with his unborn baby in Kai dropped next to her Serenity looked at him, Kai started to shake head head with his eyes shut tighty

''Serenity I am soo sorry for doing this to you'', Serenity looked at her belly and then looked back at Kai, ''Kai'', Kai looked up at his preganat girlfriend ''Yes'' Serenity looked away ''Kai I throught you loved me'' Kai smiled ''I do'' Serenity didn't believe him ''why did you hit me then'' Kai started to think ''I don't know what came over me that night'' Kai looked at the mark again

''Lets put some ice on that'' Kai again tried again to touch her but she knock his hand out of the way ''Serenity I am trying to help you'' Kai got up on his feet looking at his girlfriend and

started to walk near the door but then heared an little voice behind him ''Kai'' Kai turned around and saw Serenity on her feet Kai smiled but Serenity just walked to the window Serenity was only wearing her bra when Serenity turned around Kai could see the old whip marks of her past Kai remembered when the whip first touch his skin Kai walked up to her side, Kai again tried again to touched her but this time she didn't back off but she turned to him ''Kai'', Kai's warm eyes contacted with her blue eyes ''Yes'' Serenity put her head on his shoulder Kai curled his arms around her.

Serenity looked up at him and lifted one off this hands up and put it on her preganat belly, Kai's eyes widened he felt his unborn moving ''Kai our baby dids a father'' Kai smiled and nodded and touched Serenity's bruised face and then kissed it.

Serenity and Kai walked over to the bed, Serenity sat on the bed she looked the clock at was 10.30pm, Serenity yawned she felt someone on her lap she looked down and saw Kai's head on her lap he was asleep she smiled and started to shoke his hair she looked out the window and saw the moonlight shinning in before she too fell asleep.


	9. A old friend

Serenity woke up the next day to find Kai asleep next to her she smiled and moved closer to him, Then someone came walking in it was Ravyn with her fists up, Serenity looked puzzled

''errr Ravyn'', Ravyn walked over to the bed and sat next to Serenity and then Ravyn's smiled grew, Serenity so now very puzzled

''ok whats up Ravyn'', Ravyn turned to her, ''Serenity a old friend is coming to town'' , Serenity cocked a eyebrow ''who'' Ravyn shook her head ''Guess'' Serenity started to think but gave up ''come on tell me'' Serenity moved closer as Ravyn spoke ''Tala'' Serenity's eyes widened and smiled grew ''Tala'' Ravyn nodded ''oh my god'' Ravyn smiled and then looked at a sleeping Kai ''Well I see you too have made up'' Serenity nodded ''Cool but next time my fist will be contacted with his face'' Serenity giggle and then a voice was heared behind them ''right next time'' the two girls turned around and saw a smiling Kai

Ravyn rubbed the back off her neck ''err Kai I didn't know you woke up'' Serenity shook her head ''errr Ravyn''

After a couple of minutes Ravyn left leaving Serenity and Kai alone again ''hey Kai can you believe Tala coming back'', Kai smiled and the both off them got changed and had breakfast and the both walked down to Tysons

The team were practicing in the garden so Serenity and Kai walked over and sat down holding hands, Ravyn ran over and sat down to Serenity ''I told Tala down the phone line that you are preganat'' Serenity and Kai looked at her ''Dose everyone have to know'' Ravyn nodded ''It's alright the whole team know'' Serenity rolled her eyes

**Why**

**(Human behaviour)**

**Winter**

**(Yep whats up)**

**Nothing much just my best mate telling everyone that I am preganat **

Winter started to laugh

**What's so funny**

**(Nothing bye) **

''Serenity hey come back'' Ravyn said waving her hand in Serenity's face, Serenity came back ''What did you say something'' Ravyn rolled her eyes ''nothing'', Tyson started to laugh

Serenity saw this ''Whats so funny'' Tyson stopped laughing ''You'' Serenity just turned around with her arms crossed, Ravyn gave Tyson a death glare which made Tyson look the other way the whole team started to laugh.

later on that night everyone was inside everything was peaceful until were was a knock at the door, Tyson went to answer it was Mr Dickinson Tyson smiled ''Hey mr D'' but Mr Dickinson did not look happy and walked in followed by Tyson who sat down

''So whats up Mr D'' Mr Dickinson walked over to Kai and Serenity ''Kai can I have a word'' Kai nodded and followed Mr Dickinson outside, the other bladebreakers wondered what was going on after a few minutes Kai and Mr Dickinson walked back in, Kai did not looked pleased he walked in sat next to Serenity and didn't say a word

''Mr Dickinson is everything ok'' Serenity asked Mr Dickinson looked the purple haired girl ''No sorry my girl you are not going to like this'' Serenity still was curious ''The new championships are going to be held in Russia the team glasped ''not again'' Ray said with his long black hair over his face the other bladebreakers were silent didn't say anything.

Two days later

The bladebreakers were waiting at the airport all was quiet until a famliar voice was heared ''Well Hello there'', They all turned around and saw a famliar red head, Ravyn was the first to react ''Tala'' , She ran up to him and jumped on him ''Big Brother'' (That is Ravyn's nickname of tala because he took care of her when she was in the abby) Tala looked over Ravyn's shoulder and saw a heavy preganat Serenity standing there smiling Ravyn finally let go and Tala walked over to Serenity and gave her a big hug

''My Serenity is growing up'' Serenity hugged back Tala walked off, ''Hey Tala where you going'' Tala turned around ''I will be back in a min'', Tala ran off, Serenity rolled her eyes and joined the team after a couple of minutes Tala finally appeared with a pale greem haired girl next to him a famliar green hair next to her, Tyson's eyes widened ''Zeo!'' Zeo turned to the voice and smiled and walked over to the bladebreakers, Serenity stayed with Tala she looked at the girl and then looked at Tala ''So you's friend'' Tala smiled ''This is Gene'' Serenity smiled at Gene ''Hi my name is Serenity'' Gene lifted her head ''Hi''

Meanwhile with Zeo

Zeo was sitting with the bladebreakers happy to see his friends again, ''So Zeo what have you been up to these days'', Zeo smiled ''Nothing much just getting use to what I am'' Ray shook his head ''What do you mean Zeo to us you will always be human'' Zeo smiled ''Thanks you guys'' Serenity, Tala and Gene joined the team waiting for the plane, Tala introduced everyone to Gene, Then Mr Dickinson appeared behind the team , ''Hi Girls and Boys'' They turned around and smiled ''Hey Mr Dickinson'' Mr Dickinson spotted Tala and smiled

''Tala my boy you made it'' Tala nodded ''Yep it took a long time''

''Well bladebreakers here are your new teammates'' The bladebreakers nodded but Tyson wasn't happy ''Nooo not a other girl'' The others death glare him so Tyson shut up and looked other way

The plane was broading Tyson was the being left behind ''Wait!'' Max started to shout ''Hurry up Tyson'' Tyson finally got on the plane it took off, Serenity and Kai sat next to each other and behind them was Ravyn and Ray, Serenity was very nervous by going back to the place she fears, Kai looked down at her hands and saw them ripping up paper Kai lifted her hand up to his face ''It's going to be ok'' Serenity turned to him ''Kai can you promise me something'' Kai nodded ''anything for you'' Serenity touched his face ''Please stay with me forever'' Kai looked puzzed but then his face soften ''Yes Forever'' Kai and Serenity and kissed

But what evil will await them

**Please Review**


	10. Kai's Dream

The teams finally arrived in Russia after a long joinery everyone was tried Kai was the first to appear followed by Serenity who was half asleep latching on Kai's arm

Kai smiled and the team had taxis waiting for them.

The team finally got to the hotel, Serenity was laying on the bed with her arm over her face, then suddenly the door opened came in was a girl with pale green hair wearing a purple cyber suit on ''Hey Gene'', Gene looked up at her and walked over to the bed and sat down.

Serenity pulled herself from the bed so she is sitting up and smiled at Gene ''so Gene how did you know Tala from'', ''Well I first met him in a place called the abbey'' Serenity slivered at the name abbey being back memories of past in the abbey, Gene just looked at her.

Gene just looked at her friend who was thinking ''Serenity'' Serenity come out of her daydream and looked up at Gene ''Sorry'', Gene smiled ''It's ok but what's wrong'', Serenity looked down ''It's the abbey'', Gene looked at Serenity in custody ''The abbey how did you know about the abbey'' Serenity looked up ''I was in there I long time ago.

Gene listen very carefully at Serenity's words, ''Well 9 years ago I was taken to the Abbey and I met Kai we became close friends but Boris found out and separated us Kai was left to the abbey, and I was sent to foster parents and they beat me and raped and I finally escaped''.

Gene listened to every word Serenity said, she felt sorry for her friend before Gene could say everything a voice was heard ''SERENITY WHERE ARE YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW IT'S TIME FOR BED'' Kai walked into the room and found Serenity and Gene together Kai smiled and Gene walked out, Kai walked over to the bed and sat down next to Serenity.

Later on that night

Kai was tossing and turning in his sleep

Kai's dream

Kai was running down the abbey corridors and heard screams for his friends, Kai continued to run and he heard the voices getting loader he looked through a window and saw his friends unconscious on the floor all breeding from the wounds but one person who was missing was Serenity.

Kai searched everywhere for her, Kai stopped to catch his breath then suddenly he heard a scream coming from of the rooms it was Serenity's, Kai ran and basted the door down there the voiced was heard, Kai saw something shocking Boris was holding a half naked Serenity in his arms.

Kai was shaking in fear Kai took one step forward, but Boris pushed her into him he turned her around so her front of her body was in front of him, Kai was almost sick for what he saw, Serenity's whip marks reopened again

Kai had tears in his eyes ''let her go Boris'', Boris just stood they laughing ''Let her go….. Let her go……'' Boris began to stoke her face ''she it too beautiful'' Kai began shouting again ''LEAVE HER ALONE SHE DONE NOTHING TO YOU'', Boris looked at Kai ''Oh yes she has she has made my top blader weak'', Boris dropped her on the floor and walked up to Kai and gave him a knife and whispered in his ear ''Kill her''

Kai was shocked and shook his head ''never'' Boris just smirked ''oh yes you will'' Kai stepped back and grabbed his head, ''NO I WON'T'' Boris touch Kai on the shoulder and injected something into Kai's neck, then suddenly Kai felt his body being taken over. (What's happening I can't control my body) Kai continued to approach Serenity with the knife and held it up over his head, Serenity screamed Kai's name and then it all went black.

End Dream

Kai jumped up with sweat all over his face breathing heavy and then looked at his side and saw sleeping Serenity at his side, Kai decided to get up he walked out off the room

Kai rubbed the sweat off his face then he heard a small voice behind him ''Kai'', Kai turned around and saw Serenity ''are you ok'' Kai nodded and turned away from her ''No your not'' Serenity approached him, Kai didn't looked at her ''Kai talk to me'' Kai didn't look at her but decided to talk to her ''A bad Dream that's all''.

Kai turned around to face her ''It was a dream about you'' Kai turned back and grabbed the sofa with his hands and his eyes tighten ''I….I….Murdered you'' Kai had little tears building up in his eyes and then turned to turned to her again she didn't say anything, Kai sat down on the sofa with his hands in his face, Serenity approached him and sat down next to him ''Kai look at me'' Kai didn't lift his head up ''Kai please look at me'', Kai slowly lifted his head up, Serenity saw his tears in his eyes she wiped his tears away from his eyes and then pulled him into a huge hug ''Its ok'' Kai hugged her back , they continued to hug through the moonlight.

**Please review petty review **


End file.
